


Nighttime Musings

by wiltedpleasures



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedpleasures/pseuds/wiltedpleasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana ponders a life filled with more children with Margot. Set during the three year time jump after Digestivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Musings

Alana awakes with a jolt as she hears a strangled cry off in the distance. Panic arises just for a moment until Margot stirs next to her, curled into Alana’s side.

The former psychiatrist watches as her wife’s bare body, glowing from the window, rises from the silk sheets. “I’ve got him,” Margot sleepily murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to Alana’s exposed shoulder.

Alana sighs gratefully, the bed proved to be way too comfortable to get up. Alana repositions of her head on the pillows, enjoying the view as Margot slips on her robe and leaves the room to check on their son.

 She can’t help but smile as she listens to the sweetest little coos from Margot and adorable little squeals from their son. A few more minutes pass, little hummings from the heiress as she feeds their child a bottle.

Alana looks out the window, a full moon clear and white against the dark sky. She debates whether or not to get up from the warm bed to double check if the window was locked with an alarm but Margot comes back in a few moments later, slipping her robe off to the side on a side chair closest to the window. Almost as if she had read her mind, Alana watches as Margot checks the locks on the window, assuring they are locked with the alarm, and then saunters back to the bed.

Margot gets comfortable, trying to recreate the position she was in earlier by hooking one leg over Alana’s and draping an arm over Alana’s bare stomach.

Alana feels Margot smile against her bare shoulder as she inhales the heiress’s light brown hair. “You know me too well,” Alana mutters, voice still a bit groggy from sleep.

“And you worry too much,” Margot murmurs, her lips now resting against Alana’s neck.

The older woman ignores the probably very true statement and purses her lips. “Was Theo okay?” Alana asked, rubbing a hand up and down her wife’s back.

“Yes, dear. He was just hungry. I think he gets his late night cravings from you,” Margot notes, poking Alana’s stomach. This earns Margot a wide grin, Alana’s teeth gleaming in the midnight.

They sit in comfortable silence, just holding each other while Alana strokes Margot’s bare skin in the dark. Suddenly, an idea struck her. “Hey honey?” Alana asks softly, the sleep now out of her voice.

“Hmm?” Margot answers, her fingers skimming up and down the few stretch marks on Alana’s belly.

“Would you ever want more kids?” Alana asks, a bit hesitantly and more quietly. She almost didn’t think Margot didn’t hear her question due to the silence, her fingers halting over Alana’s skin. “Not to say I’m not happy or grateful for Theo. I’m just wondering.” Alana explains herself in a fast tone.

The heiress rises from the crook of Alana’s neck for blue to meet green. “Of course I would. I’d love for our family to grow even more,” Margot assures, her fingers brushing Alana’s dark hair back away from her eyes.

Alana can’t help but nervously laugh and tighten her hold around Margot’s waist. “You worried me for a second. With the late response,” Alana admits.

“No, I do. I love you, so much. And I love our son too and I’d love another one. Or a daughter. It’s just that-“ Margot explains in a fast hushed tone, pausing to look down and trace Alana’s prominent jawline.

Alana takes her hand away from her face and clasps it with her own. “What?”

Margot laughs softly, the warm air puffing against Alana’s neck. She hides there for a moment to hide her blush. “I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you. For you and Theo. I just feel so lucky that you’re here with me and want to be with me and to want to have children with me,” Margot rambles, surprising both women. Alana was surprised but adored how vulnerable her wife was with her and Margot couldn’t believe how emotional she was getting.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Alana murmurs, lifting her wife’s face to escape from her neck and to kiss her.

Margot tearily sniffles with a laugh as she pulls away. “I think you got some remaining crazy pregnancy hormones left in your system. They are infectious,” she jokes.

Alana smiles at her warmly as she traces invisible patterns up and down her wife’s back. “And about the baby thing, it doesn’t have to be anytime soon. We can deal with that later. Let Theo grow a little more,” Alana muses, looking up at the ceiling.

Her eyes are forced to meet green once Margot pulls her face down with a single finger on her chin. “In that case…how are babies made, again? I’ve suddenly forgotten,” Margot asks coyly with a flirtatious smile.

Alana smirks as Margot fully straddles her. She tightens her arms around the younger woman’s waist, desperately trying to feel closer to her wife’s deliciously warm skin. “I’ll show you.”


End file.
